Ricordi
by unworthygoddess
Summary: Having suffered amnesia, what more can Naruto do as he finds himself continuously torn by forgotten memories that keep haunting him... especially when he is torn by two lovers from the past he does not even know? Yaoi AU GaaNaru SasuNaru - on hiatus


ineA/N: It's finally up! I've been having ideas for a while now, but at last – I posted it.

Well, enjoy yourselves! It's the first chapter, after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, much to my dismay.

**X-:oOo:-X**

_Three Percent_

**X-:oOo:-X**

A newly polished black Chevrolet sped through the highway towards Konoha, one of the finest – and richest – cities standing in Japan. The sun took its time rising into the pink sky as the digital clock read 6:08 AM. The sky was beautiful, nonetheless. A peaceful morning presented itself to the owner of the expensive vehicle as it entered the eastern region of the city.

The car drove through the city streets until it reached a rather tall and wide gray building which seemed to have at least twenty floors. The Chevrolet drove to the empty parking lot behind the building and was parked on a reserved space. The driver's door opened, and a man – dressed in a black suit, along with a red necktie that complemented his hair, and shoes equally as black as his car – stepped out of the vehicle with his black suitcase at hand.

Making his way toward the building's entrance from the parking lot, he nodded to show his gratitude to the security guard who opened the doors for him. Very few people were present inside, and they greeted him a good morning. Everything seemed perfectly fine. His car was safe with its doors locked, his suitcase was not forgotten with important documents kept safe and clean inside, and there was no sight of any irritating presence.

He rode the elevator to one of the highest floors, making his way to his office quietly. The floor was empty and just as silent as he was. The only sound heard was that of his footsteps. It added to his peaceful morning.

Arriving at his office, he entered and closed the door behind him. Embossed on the small glass window of his door were the room number and his name.

_19-057  
Sabaku no Gaara_

**X-:oOo:-X**

A young man immediately parked his bicycle at the parking lot, securing it to the rusty metal railings with metal chains and a padlock. Keeping a tight hold on his suitcase, pieces of paper sticking out of it, he ran to the main entrance of the building with a glimpse of the current time, thanks to the enormous clock behind the front desk. If he saw correctly, then the time now was 1:50 PM.

He had hoped it was wrong or that the clock was at least broken, just as malfunctioned as his alarm clock. As he raced towards the elevators, he could only think of one thing:

'_It's my first day of work, and I'm already running late!_'

Once he reached the elevators, however, his nightmare turned toward a path which led to the worse. Out of the four elevators, one was unavailable, two weren't at the ground floor and one was just about to close.

He didn't know if he screamed out loud or if it was just his imagination. What he did know was that if he wasn't able to reach that elevator, he would have to face the devil's dreaded wrath.

"No, wait!"

His hand touched the cold metal doors once they had closed, probably one second late – a mere second that had to ruin his life. He cursed time.

But not staircases.

He thanked whoever made staircases.

No. No, that wasn't right.

He thanked God for creating the person who invented staircases.

He headed to the nearest fire exit and decided to run all the way up – even if where he needed to be was close to outer space. He thanked stairways for they weren't always used by the common people known as co-workers. Therefore, no one was there to block his path.

Indeed, he praised whoever created this inclined plane known as stairs and hated time, for time was always in the way – at least as far as he could remember. Nonetheless, he believed that it was better to be late than to never come at all. Although, as he ran up, he thought that – it was probably best never late.

He ought to keep that in mind. As he was oriented the other day, his boss was the son of the industry's president – and that his boss was slightly ill-tempered, very frightening if angered. He wouldn't want to bring out his bad side.

Thinking about it, as he reached the tenth floor and went up further, he came to a conclusion that this new boss of his – who he hadn't even met yet – most probably had hundreds of other assistants in the past. He nodded in agreement with that conclusion as he reached the fifteenth floor.

"Stupid suitcase just adds to the weight. To heck with gravity," he muttered under his breath while resting there, but he told himself to think of something positive, "I can get some muscle and lose some weight with this. Besides that, I only have – four more floors to go."

He sighed and took a deep breath. Upward he went, and toward his destination.

After a while of desperately climbing up the last set of steps, he reached the nineteenth floor – at long last. Before entering the floor through the dirty white door in front of him, he tried to make himself a little more – _presentable_.

Biking to work at full speed and breaking his limits (using his remaining energy to run up stairs and to defy gravity), caused him his nicely done hair and lots of sweat. It looked as though he went out jogging in his suit. And even if his suit was black, it had been stained by – was that bird poop?

Well – It certainly didn't smell bad. It must have been the mayonnaise from the sandwich he hurriedly ate for lunch. Added to that, his blue necktie was loose, shoes were no longer shiny, and it seemed as if his suitcase was about to burst open if he didn't place it down soon.

After an attempt to fix his blonde hair and his tie, an attempt to brush off the mayonnaise and an attempt to keep his suit shut with one hand, he took another deep breath and walked through the door.

As he paced through the area, he noticed that very few people walked around this floor level. The floor had pure white tiles; not a single stain was seen. Walls were painted in a pale shade of blue, and a nice fragrance was lingering in the air. The brightness of the white light coming from the ceiling was just right. Plants stood at the sides, and the man who had arrived late for work spotted a small counter with a pitcher and a box of small packs. Coffee, perhaps? Sugar, too.

Smiling, happy that there was barely anyone to see him in his messy state, he made his way to find his new office. The fact that there was only a small number of people up here also meant that this was a place for important people alone. '_Well, of course_,' he thought, '_I'm working for the president's son, the head of the music department._'

Walking and humming softly, he greeted anyone who tried to smile at him. However, he stopped in front of his boss' office, and the smile on his face disappeared. The door read "Sabaku no Gaara," although to him, it had "Devil" written all over it.

There was a small window on his door, and he decided to peek inside. He saw only the red hair and the back of the man that occupied the room. He was staring out the window, seemingly in thought.

It was practically a miracle.

The blonde that had arrived late grinned and sneaked into the room next to where he stood, trying not to catch the attention of his boss, because alas, he was here. With pride, he read his name aloud.

_19-058  
Uzumaki Naruto_

**X-:oOo:-X**

Naruto placed his suitcase under his desk and dropped himself on the blue office chair behind it. He tapped his wooden desk and treated it as if it was holy, carefully lifting a provided ballpoint pen. He smiled and looked around his new office to familiarize himself with his surroundings and to feel at home.

Though it was a small room, it was comfortable. The walls were painted white. Dark wooden shelves stood at the side to his left. Across the room on the same side was a blue sofa while a glass coffee table was placed in front it, along with a black ashtray that rested on that table. There was the wooden door beside that and then a large painting placed hanging on the wall to his right. Next to it was a window to the next room.

It showed him a small portion of Gaara's office. Naruto could clearly see his desk and Gaara still looking outside the big window. Wondering what was so interesting outside, the blonde looked out with his own blue eyes.

There wasn't anything but the common people – known as citizens, a very busy lot who hurried to who-knows-where – and even more buildings. The cars filled the streets, and it was probably noisy outside despite the fact that the floor was many feet above ground level. Hardly anything was interesting.

Thinking that he could figure things out by looking at his boss, he averted his eyes from the window behind him and looked at the other window to his right.

No one was left in room 19-057.

Before Naruto could get up to look for Gaara, however, his office door slammed open. The painting clearly tilted to its side, but that didn't bother Naruto. What bothered him was that his nightmares came true. The man that stood at his door evidently had fiery and fearsome red hair.

"The devil is here!" Naruto screamed and stepped back.

Dumbfounded, Gaara stared at him with disbelief at what he just called him. "Devil?"

"Ah!" – with a gasp, Naruto straightened himself and then took a deep bow – "Good afternoon! Pleased to meet you, boss!"

'_Boss? Am I part of the mafia?_' Gaara asked himself in his mind but heaved a sigh and stated straightforwardly, "You're late."

"Y- Yes," Naruto murmured, "I'm aware, but please excuse me!"

Slightly annoyed, the redhead twitched. He averted his green eyes from the man that stood behind the desk. It was worse than he expected; not only was this new assistant late by two hours, he was simply a mess.

'_What was Kankuro thinking?_' Gaara thought with another sigh. Looking back at his new employee, he demandingly said, "I don't want to hear from you. Get me coffee right away then start working on the paper work left on your desk."

Frightened and able to sense the anger unhidden in the tone of Gaara's voice, Naruto nodded furiously. Once his boss went back into his office, Naruto rushed out of his own workplace and headed to the counter that he had seen earlier. Taking the pitcher of hot water, he poured some into a small plastic cup before browsing the area for small packs of coffee with slight confusion.

"Let's see," he mumbled, "This should do."

**X-:oOo:-X**

Dark liquid stained the important documents on Gaara's desk as he spat out the coffee that was given to him. Was it even coffee? Who knew?

"It's too hot and too bitter," Gaara threw at Naruto angrily, "Is this poisoned? Are you trying to kill me?"

"N- No, it's not that," the blue-eyed male attempted to defend himself, "I – I don't really know how to make coffee."

"Excuse me?"

"Tha- That is, uhm, I usually just – _buy_ coffee."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Are you a fool?"

All the more irritated, Gaara leaned on his desk with one elbow supporting him. He scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes to think for a moment.

After some thought, he told Naruto, "Alright, forget the coffee; never mind it. Besides the papers on your desk, you've got more waiting for you in room nineteen-oh-twelve. The room and the papers aren't hard to find. If you have any questions, go ask the secretary."

Taking it as a chance to escape the devil's lair, Naruto left without hesitation.

Gaara stared at what was supposed to be his coffee in disbelief. The fact that his new assistant couldn't come on time, couldn't give a good first impression, and couldn't even make coffee – the fact that he probably couldn't do anything right but make a fool out of himself helped Gaara come to a conclusion that Naruto was the worst assistant he ever had – the _worst_.

It brought up the question as to why – or how – he even got the job.

Walking around the 19th floor was a little easier for Naruto now, since he'd rather be anywhere else and far from Gaara's office. He found the hallway where rooms 19-001 to 19-015 were found.

It was a quiet, empty hallway, just like the most of the hallways found on the same floor. With a small smile, he walked down the hall to look for the room he was instructed to find. Eyeing the golden plates nailed to each of the wooden doors, his eyes easily found 19-012. He entered this quietly.

It was a room full of shelves. Labels were placed under each portion of the shelves, stating which papers belonged to which employee. His name was just as easy to find as it wasn't too far from the door. Stepping before it, he found a small pile of papers. He took these papers, relieved that he didn't have as much to do on his first day as he had thought he would have.

Browsing through the documents mindlessly, though humming softly, he walked his way back through the same hallway. He continued to do so until he stopped right outside of room 19-001.

Its door was slightly opened.

Naruto felt that his attention was drawn to it by some magical force, as if it called out to him and cried for him to open it. Instantly forgetting about work, he looked around to make sure no one was watching. With the very few people on this floor, not one person was even close by.

'_Just a minute_,' he promised through his thoughts and sneaked into the room before him.

**X-:oOo:-X**

"It's been an hour and he hasn't returned to his office yet," Gaara said aloud, eyeing the window to his left a second time, almost glaring at the empty office chair, "Could it be that he's blind as well?"

With – yet another – heavy sigh, he got off his own seat and left the room. He asked his secretary if, by any chance, she had seen Naruto. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen him for the past sixty minutes either. While heading to room 19-012, he made a mental note to fire the missing man the next time he causes disturbance at work.

Not once had he encountered an employee who caused trouble on just his first day of work.

Reaching the hallway of his destination, he saw room 19-012 but stopped in front of the first room in the hallway. He looked to his left to see room 19-001 and its closed door. Although he knew what was inside, he heard soft music play from inside that room. Someone, whoever it was, was playing a soft G chord on an acoustic guitar, followed by a D chord. The music continued, and Gaara was starting to feel enticed by it.

Curious to see who was playing such soft yet sweet song, he opened the door slowly. He first saw a blur of bright yellow and then succeeding it was black. In an instant, he knew who took hold of the guitar.

"Uzumaki?"

**X-:oOo:-X**

A/N: Alas, it is done as well. Comments, reviews and feedback are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this.

Oh, and I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. I allowed anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account, it's fine. Thank you for reading.


End file.
